


#45: "Steady"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: His dad's hand presses between Dean's shoulder blades, holding him in place.





	#45: "Steady"

“That’s right - just keep your shoulders square like that.” His dad’s hand presses between his shoulder blades, holding Dean in place. His own hands feel slippery around the grip of the gun, and sweat trickles down the nape of his neck. The sun feels like a hot brand against his cheek as he sights down the barrel, at the crooked tin can perched on the distant fence post.

“Now - you just squeeze the trigger -”

The sound is such a shock that he almost drops the gun when it bucks in his hands. Up close, it doesn’t sound anything like the ones on TV - it’s deeper, for a start, not to mention a hell of a lot louder. His ears buzz so loudly that his dad’s whoop of joy is almost inaudible.

“That’s my boy,” he grins, giving Dean’s shoulder a tight squeeze, and pride immediately bubbles up inside Dean like a wellspring; makes him grin back even though his jaw aches from the nervous clench of his teeth. “C’mon, let’s see if you can hit another one.”

He can, he thinks. He will. He has to.


End file.
